Zhao
Geography The state of Zhao lies north east of Qin and its capital city is Kantan. History The state of Zhao was created by a legendary king known as King Wu and he founded the dynasty in 1046 BC. Zhao has always been fighting against the other warring states and are a power to be reckoned with as their Three Great Heavens have fought the Six Great Generals of Qin on multiple occasions in the past. Zhao gain the Wei region of Hanyou by conquest sometime close to Renpa's defection to Wei. A large scale battle occurred between Great General Renpa and Gaku Jou due to Renpa's refusal of the king's decree to strip him of his rank. Renpa's 8,000 men won against Gaku Jou's 50,000, the latter forced to yield to Renpa who spared his life. Renpa went to Wei to seek asylum and was welcomed by its king Keibin. Zhao holds a grudge against Qin because of the horrors they suffered at Chouhei, 19 years before the story, where many of their surrendered soldiers were slaughtered by being buried alive by Qin forces. 400,000 Zhao men were buried alive by Hakuki of Qin's Six Great Generals at Chouhei and their male relatives later formed into troops led by General Man Goku. Story The state of Zhao sent an army of 120,000 troops to invade Qin which was currently occupied with conquering cities in the weak state of Han. The army was led by Houken and several notable generals, two of which, led the initial invasion force to conquer the Qin border cities of Baou and Bayou. The Zhao retreated after killing the last living member of the Six Great Generals of Qin as that was their main reason for invading Qin. An incident brought about by Ryofui forced the Zhao king to send Riboku to Qin which led to an alliance between the two states. After the Qin took over the region of Sanyou, Zhao attacks the state of Yan with 10,000 troops. In 242 BC, General Geki Shin is defeated by Zhao General Houken who captures 20,000 Yan soldiers as prisoners. Culture Government The state has a monarchy and the current king of Zhao is King Toujou. He is said to have a twisted personality and detested Renpa so much that he stripped him of his rank the moment he became king. List of kings (newest up and oldest down) ; Toujou, current king Burei, Toujou's father and reigning king before his death Renpa comments that his father was a decent king, unlike the son Toujou. Riboku serves as the Prime Minister for the state of Zhao. Military The Zhao military is similar to that of Qin in some aspects. It is organized from top to bottom by; Great Generals, Generals, 1000-man commanders, 300-man commanders, 100-man commanders and finally Go's (five man units). Its strength is in their cavalry which is considered to be the best in all of China and was pioneered by Zhao king Burei. Three Great Heavens (former) *Rinshoujou *Renpa *Chousha Three Great Heavens (current) *Houken *Riboku Great Generals *Gaku Jou Generals *Rihaku *Shoumou† *Mangoku† *Fuuki† *Kouson Ryuu *Keisha Strategists *Chousou† Battles See also Territory of the states. Past *Renpa vs. Qin(Hakuki). >400.000 vs unknown: stalemate *Chou Katsu vs. Qin(Hakuki). >400.000 vs unknown: winner Qin, price Joutou region *Ri Haku vs. Yan. 7000 vs 50.000: winner Zhao, price unknown. Present *vs. Qin, unknown vs unknown: winner unknown, price unknown. > anime only *Hou Ken vs. Qin(Dan Shi), 120.000 vs unknown: winner Hou Ken, price Baou. *Hou Ken vs. Qin(Ou Ki), 120.000 vs 100.000: winner draw(both retreated), price Bayou. > assumed Gallery Manga Trivia *Ei Sei was born in Zhao and lived there until the age of 9 as a political hostage before escaping to Qin and becoming its crown prince. During his time in Zhao, he was hated by its people who spit on him and nearly beat him half to death at one point. *King Burei once snuck into the Qin capital of Kanyou and personally paid his respects to King Sho of Qin. *It is implied that their current king prefers the company of men to women. Category:Zhao Category:Warring States Category:State